375: Phantasmo
Phantasmo, A.K.A. Experiment 375, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to take possession of inanimate objects and create utter chaos. Being an apparition, he is intangible and can phase through obstacles, thus making him virtually uncatchable. His one true place is inside the Macki Macaw animatronic at the titular pizza restaurant. He is voiced by Nancy Cartwright. He was activated when his pod came out of a genuine pearl oyster that Stitch won after playing the claw game at Macki Macaw's, and then landed in some spilled water on the bathroom floor. He made a cameo appearance on TV at the end of "Snooty" in his one true place. Personality Phantasmo is a mischievous, ghostly experiment whose intangibility allows him to possess inanimate objects and wreak havoc through them. He also has a tendency to gloat by laughing in a squeaky voice and is rather quite smart too. When possessing an object, he tries to do so when nobody is around and will act as the object he is possessing to avoid being exposed. Due to advanced programming, he would dispose of those who discover his true identity. Being always on the move, jumping from object to object, he craves attention. This is ultimately exploited in order to get him to perform for attention instead of causing chaos. Appearance Phantasmo is a green phantom-like experiment with short arms, a large conehead with two light green stripes, a squeaky voice, a koala-like face, long rabbit-like ears and dark pupil-less eyes. He is also slightly transparent. Special Abilities Phantasmo has intangibility and can possess and bring to life any inanimate object, making him highly elusive and deadly, but he can choose to leave the host item at any time. When wreaking havoc, he usually laughs in a squeaky voice. He can also phase through anything, making him impossible to keep in one place, including weapons and materials typically used to capture experiments (such as nets and capsules), which can normally keep experiments under containment. Weaknesses Being a ghostlike experiment, Phantasmo is virtually uncatchable by conventional means, thanks to his intangibility. Gallery ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Phantasmo ScreenCapture 25.01.13 4-18-35.jpg|Phantasmo's experiment pod ScreenCapture 23.07.13 23-51-08.jpg ScreenCapture 23.07.13 23-52-17.jpg ScreenCapture 23.07.13 23-54-50.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 16-08-53.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 16-10-17.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 16-17-03.jpg ScreenCapture 24.07.13 0-00-22.jpg|Inside the electic mixer ScreenCapture-19-11-21-11h55m09s069.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 16-12-15.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 16-12-48.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 16-13-54.jpg ScreenCapture 24.07.13 0-03-20.jpg|Inside bananas ScreenCapture-19-11-21-11h53m54s988.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-21-11h54m13s546.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 16-21-01.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 17-30-11.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 16-18-58.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 16-22-36.jpg ScreenCapture 24.07.13 0-04-38.jpg ScreenCapture 24.07.13 0-05-14.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 17-35-33.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 17-37-44.jpg ScreenCapture 24.07.13 0-07-23.jpg ScreenCapture 24.07.13 0-07-48.jpg ScreenCapture 24.07.13 0-10-27.jpg|Evil face ScreenCapture 24.07.13 0-11-40.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 17-44-43.jpg ScreenCapture 24.07.13 0-12-22.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 17-43-01.jpg ScreenCapture 24.07.13 0-13-57.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-21-11h55m35s917.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-21-11h56m16s178.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-21-11h56m39s218.jpg|Inside Scrump ScreenCapture-19-11-21-12h12m09s289.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-21-12h12m39s019.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-21-12h13m07s404.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-21-12h13m36s644.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-21-12h14m11s525.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-21-12h14m29s192.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-21-12h14m57s512.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-21-12h15m32s369.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-21-12h16m04s053.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-21-12h16m27s878.jpg ScreenCapture 24.07.13 0-17-21.jpg ScreenCapture 28.03.13 4-40-10.jpg ScreenCapture 24.07.13 0-20-06.jpg ScreenCapture 24.07.13 0-21-09.jpg ScreenCapture 24.07.13 0-22-07.jpg|Inside a rope ScreenCapture-19-11-19-22h00m35s284.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-19-22h00m51s299.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-19-22h01m30s864.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-19-22h02m07s977.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 18-44-04.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 18-44-52.jpg ScreenCapture 24.07.13 0-23-07.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-21-12h17m34s403.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-21-12h17m50s436.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-21-12h18m02s524.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-21-12h18m41s966.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-21-12h19m21s898.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-21-12h19m46s270.jpg ScreenCapture 24.07.13 0-24-37.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 19-16-22.jpg ScreenCapture 24.07.13 0-26-10.jpg ScreenCapture 24.07.13 0-26-53.jpg ScreenCapture 24.07.13 0-29-19.jpg ScreenCapture 24.07.13 0-30-42.jpg|Inside the vacuum ScreenCapture-19-11-21-12h20m11s474.jpg ScreenCapture 24.07.13 0-31-28.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 18-56-42.jpg ScreenCapture 24.07.13 0-33-41.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 19-00-17.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 19-37-02.jpg ScreenCapture 24.07.13 0-34-59.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 19-04-11.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 19-08-53.jpg ScreenCapture 24.07.13 0-36-03.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 19-43-06.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 19-44-16.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 19-48-46.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 19-50-07.jpg ScreenCapture 24.07.13 0-38-18.jpg|Inside a traffic light post ScreenCapture-19-11-19-22h17m24s071.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-21-12h20m43s803.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-21-12h21m40s496.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-21-12h22m02s867.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-21-12h22m14s167.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 19-14-47.jpg ScreenCapture 24.07.13 0-41-39.jpg ScreenCapture 24.07.13 0-45-41.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-21-12h22m43s394.jpg|Inside a tiki statue ScreenCapture-19-11-21-12h22m51s667.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-21-12h23m04s568.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-21-12h23m33s351.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-21-12h23m43s712.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-21-12h23m59s273.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-21-12h24m17s584.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-21-12h24m29s874.jpg|Inside the dune buggy ScreenCapture-19-11-21-12h24m53s732.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-21-12h25m51s028.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-21-12h26m16s661.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-21-12h26m41s723.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-21-12h26m51s207.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-21-12h27m28s046.jpg ScreenCapture 24.07.13 0-47-09.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 19-54-50.jpg ScreenCapture 24.07.13 0-47-59.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 19-58-15.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 19-59-23.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 20-00-32.jpg ScreenCapture 24.07.13 0-48-57.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 20-01-24.jpg ScreenCapture 24.07.13 0-49-36.jpg|Inside the claw machine ScreenCapture-19-11-21-12h31m49s176.jpg ScreenCapture 24.07.13 0-50-17.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 20-02-18.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 20-03-46.jpg ScreenCapture 24.07.13 0-51-59.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 20-04-56.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 20-07-19.jpg ScreenCapture 24.07.13 0-53-02.jpg ScreenCapture 24.07.13 0-53-40.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-21-12h27m59s627.jpg|Inside the Macki Macaw ScreenCapture-19-11-21-12h28m12s828.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-21-12h29m06s781.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-21-12h29m19s468.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-21-12h29m30s603.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-21-12h29m49s881.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-21-12h30m04s656.jpg ScreenCapture 24.07.13 0-56-10.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-21-12h30m27s396.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-21-12h31m15s104.jpg ScreenCapture 14.08.13 13-00-12.jpg ScreenCapture 14.08.13 13-00-36.jpg Leroy & Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h44m19s45.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h31m23s149.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h57m13s32.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h15m27s51.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-15-07h27m59s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h53m14s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h51m43s20.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h58m23s166.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h56m43s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h41m26s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h02m58s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-14h04m04s77.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h01m33s159.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h48m38s119.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h28m11s79.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h28m24s42.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h41m36s130.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h29m50s214.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h29m57s79.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h35m51s181.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 19-56-58.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h37m30s94.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h38m22s14.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h45m30s199.png Stitch! Kung Fu Pleakley ScreenCapture 28.01.13 17-48-10.jpg ScreenCapture 28.01.13 17-58-32.jpg ScreenCapture 28.01.13 17-59-28.jpg ScreenCapture 28.01.13 17-59-59.jpg ScreenCapture 28.01.13 18-00-42.jpg The Origin of Stitch The Origin Of Stitch Phantasmo.png Miscellaneous Panes65.jpg Stitch Now - Phantasmo.jpg|Phantasmo in ''Stitch!Now Monkphantasmo.png|Phantasmo dressed as a monk in Stitch!Now Trivia *Phantasmo was first revealed in a DVD bonus feature of Stitch! The Movie in the experiment gallery. *Phantasmo is clearly a spectral being, as he possesses intangibility and the ability to phase through obstacles, thus making him the only experiment that cannot be restrained or captured. **This would come into question in Leroy & Stitch on how he was captured by a Leroy clone. Also, he was seen being chased by another Leroy clone with a plasma gun, despite his inability to sustain physical injuries. *Phantasmo, Glitch, and Witch are all capable of possession, albeit in different capacities: Phantasmo can possess any inanimate object, Glitch possesses technology, and Witch can possess living beings. *Phantasmo's pod color is yellow. **Interestingly, electrical discharge can be seen when Phantasmo's pod gets wet and activates. *Phantasmo's ears appear in the online game Jumba's Lab. Category:Experiments Category:Males Category:Flying Experiments